conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Oirat
: This country is being applied to Altverse. , |regional_languages = , , , , , , |demonym = Oirat |government_type = |leader_title1 = King/Khan/Tsar/Shah of Oirat |leader_name1 = Boal ibn Erekat min Sohor |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Voskan Basmajian |legislature = The Regal Assembly of Oirat |upper_house = The Executive Council |lower_house = The Administrative Council |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from |population = 15,188,396 |population_census_year = 2012 |population_census_rank = |GDP_PPP = $264.89 billion USD |GDP_PPP_year = 2012 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $17,440.21 USD |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |established_event1 = Treaty of Paris (1856) and Establishment of Oirat |established_date1 = April 2, 1856 |established_event2 = Post-World War I De-annexation/Reestablishment of Oirat |established_date2 = unofficially November 10, 1917; recognized June 28, 1919 |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |HDI = 0.831 |HDI_year = 2012 |HDI_category = high |currency = |currency_code = € |time_zone = |utc_offset = +3 |utc_offset_DST = |date_format = yyyy mm dd |drives_on = right-hand traffic |cctld = .oit |image_flag = Oirat.svg |calling_code = +384 |image_map = Europe Oirat copy.png |image_coat = CoatOirat.jpeg}} The Kingdom of Oirat, commonly referred to as Oirat, and sometimes named the Oirat Khanate, is a Eurasian country constituting the , bordering , , , , and , the Caucasus Mountains and , , and . The Kingdom of Oirat is 425,000 sq km in area. The Kingdom of Oirat dates back to 1856 established by the Treaty of Sebastopol that year following defeat in the Crimean War. The Treaty of Sebastapol replaced the original Treaty of Paris by not only evicting Russian territories in the Danube and the Ottoman Empire, but also granting captured territory in the North Caucasus and the Crimean Peninsula to the Provisional Republic of Oirat which quickly became the Kingdom of Oirat on April 2, 1856. The Kingdom of Oirat fell under Russian imperial occupation again during the invasion of the country in August 1914 following the breakout of World War I after the Ottoman Empire, the Kingdom’s ally, declared war on Russia. In 1917, the Kingdom of Oirat resumed rule of its original political boundaries after the Russian Imperial Army pulled out of the land because of the February Revolution. Later on the Bolsheviks created the Astrakhan SSR in Eastern Oirat and prompted an Oirat Civil War and eventually a government reform following the ceasefire. Despite the setback, a successful reform allowed the Kingdom of Oirat to prosper afterwards, and cheaper demand emphasizing the nation’s role as a major exporter allowing it to gain a higher economic status a vast array of European nations near the end of the Great Depression than ever before. Oirat participated on the Allied side during World War II, joined OPEC in 1960, and after Crimea’s communistic secession in 1868, joined NATO. The Kingdom of Oirat acquired and tested nuclear fission weapons throughout some time in 1978. The Astrakhan SSR was dissolved in June 1991, and when Gorbaschev dissolved the USSR on August 2, 1991, the Kingdom of Oirat reannexed the land to form modern Oirat. Today, Oirat is a developed country with an of 0.841. Globally, it is among the highest ranked countries in education and international business affairs. Oirat’s high economic development rate results from its position as a stage of high industrial innovation and its position as a major world oil exporter. Oirat is currently a member of the , , and . Oirat is also a signed member of the Non-Proliferation Treaty on nuclear weapons. Etymology The term “Oirat” (Russian:”ойрад”, “ойрд”, Oird; Eleut) originates from the Central Asian ethnic group of nomadic peoples originating from the West Mongolian Altai Mountains region who were divided into four allied tribes known as the Four Oirat; Dzungar, Torghut, Dörbet, Khoshut. The Dzungars in particular were able to establish a large empire, the last known nomadic empire, between 1634 to 1758 until its claimed territories fell to the Russian Empire and the Qing dynasty following an internal conflict. The name probably means "oi" (forest) and "ard" (person), and they were counted among the "forest people" in the 13th century. A second opinion believes the name derives from Mongolian word "oirt" (or "oirkhon") meaning "close (as in distance)," as in "close/nearer ones." The name Oirat may derive from a corruption of the group's original name Dörben Öörd, meaning "The Allied Four." Perhaps inspired by the designation Dörben Öörd, other Mongols at times used the term "Döchin Mongols" for themselves ("Döchin" meaning forty), but there was rarely as great a degree of unity among larger numbers of tribes as among the Oirats. The term Oirat eventually became a national demonym when Sunni Muslim political activist Bilal Borat Sohor of the Oirat Autonomy Party organization incorporated a number of non-Russian minorities to his plan for the nation. The original “Oirats” are now known as Eleuts, Oirds, or Kalmyks. History The original Oirats, or Kalmyks, migrated to the Eastern Black Sea steppes of Russia in 1607 from Dzungaria. The Kalmyks settled in the Russian Volga region in desolate territory south of the Russian garrisons. The Kalmyks began the Kalmyk Khanate by first consolidating their power by defeating the Nogai Horde people native to the area, eventually spreading their khanate from Stavropol to Astrakhan. Kalmyk Khanate Under the ruler Ayuka Khan, now considered the ancestral patriarch of Kalmyks, the khanate became a borderland power allied to the Tsarist government, and with both the support and encouragement of the Tsar waged territorial wars and raids against the Crimeans, Kuban Tatars, Persians, Ottomans, and Kazakhs. For the Tsar, the Kalmyk Khanate served as a buffer zone between the Russian and Muslim world. The importance of the Kalmyk Khanate’s contribution to the Russian power was highlighted during the Great Northern War (1700-21), particularly during the Battle of Poltava. After the death of Ayuka Khan in 1724, the political situation among the Kalmyks became unstable as various factions sought to be recognized as Khan. At the time the Tsarist government was under the rule of Tsar , who was known for his brutal military campaigns against rebellions among the large minority population in the North Caucasus and other regions. The Russian Empire gradually chipped away at the autonomy of the Kalmyk Khanate. Some new Russian policies, for instance, encouraged the establishment of Russian and German settlements on pastures the Kalmyks used to roam and feed their livestock. In addition, Tsar Peter I imposed a council on the Kalmyk Khan, thereby diluting his authority, while continuing to expect the Kalmyk Khan to provide cavalry units to fight on behalf of Russia. The Russian Orthodox church, by contrast, pressured many Kalmyks to convert from Tibetan Buddhism to Orthodoxy. By the mid-17th century, Kalmyks were increasingly disillusioned with settler encroachment and interference in its internal affairs. In the winter of 1770-1771, Ubashi Khan, the great-grandson Ayuka Khan and the last Kalmyk Khan, decided to return his people to their ancestral homeland, Dzungaria, then under control of the Qing dynasty. The Dalai Lama was contacted to request his blessing and to set the date of departure. After consulting the astrological chart, the Dalai Lama set the return date, but at the moment of departure, the weakening of the ice on the Volga River permitted only those Kalmyks who roamed on the left or eastern bank to leave. Those on the right bank were forced to stay behind. Under Ubashi Khan’s leadership, approximately 200,000 Kalmyks began the journey from their pastures on the left bank of the Volga River to Dzungaria. Approximately five-sixths of the Torghut tribe, the largest in the Khanate, followed Ubashi Khan. Most of the Khoshuts, Choros and Khoits also accompanied the Torghuts on their journey to Dzungaria. The Dörbet tribe, by contrast, elected not to go at all. The Kalmyks who resettled in Qing territory became known as Torghuts. While the first phase of their movement became the Old Torghuts, the Qing called the later Torghut immigrants "New Torghut". The size of the departing group has been variously estimated between 150,000 to 400,000 people, with perhaps as many as six million animals (cattle, sheep, horses, camels and dogs). Beset by raids, thirst and starvation, approximately 66,000 survivors made it to Dzungaria. After failing to stop the flight, Catherine the Great abolished the Kalmyk Khanate, transferring all governmental powers to the Governor of Astrakhan. The title of Khan was abolished. The highest native governing office remaining was the Vice-Khan who also was recognized by the government as the highest ranking Kalmyk prince. By appointing the Vice-Khan, the Tsarist government was now permanently the decisive force in Kalmyk government and affairs. At the end of the affairs only the West Volga bank Torghuts and the Dorbet tribe remained and under Russian annexation, about sixty percent of the original population of the khanate. Tsarist Rule and Independence movement During the period of Russian annexation and the diminishment of Kalmyk social status, Kalmyks were shoved into the melting pot of non-Russian minorities in the region: Cossacks, Bashkirs, Avars, Dargins, Chechens, Kazakhs, Tatars, etc. Together these cultures harbored anti-Russian and anti-Tsarist sentiment provoked by racial degradation from Russian settlers into the indigenous territories. Many of these minorities were given serf status. In the late 1770s, these indegenous peoples joined with insurrectionist Yemelyan Pugachev’s peasant rebels for an anti-Tsarist rebellion of violence known as Pugachev’s Rebellion. Despite the rebellion’s eventual crushing by the armies of Catherine II, the event sparked the idea of independence from Russia for the indegenous peoples of the area. The Sohor family, descended from Duwa Sohor who was the tümen of Dörbets, the title for the Kalmyk patriarch made official by Catherine the Great after Pugachev’s Rebellion, lived on as the general leading family of Kalmyks, and were considered royal by tradition. Duwa Sohor, influenced by his travels to the Muslim world, converted the Kalmyks to Sunni Islam, a move that united them with the largely Muslim minority population. In the early nineteenth century, the urbanization of the Volga region pushed its mainly non-Russian population to the Northwest Black Sea Region. Like the other peoples, Kalmyks strained from their nomadic routes, integrating into the rise of industry; they were forced to coexist with Russian workers. Minorities often recieved lower pay than Russian serfs, whom were already payed poorly. During the first half of the 1800s, many minorities immigrated to Sebastopol in Crimea, where various industries such as a textile and shipping industry were in need of cheap labor workers. By 1832, The Kalmyks and other non-Russian minorities made up fifty-percent of the population of Sebastopol. In 1842, Bilal ibn Borat min Sohor, on the line as the tümen of the Kalmyks, travelled to Moscow under the alias of Cossack Ratimir Borsky in order to hide his Kalmyk heritage. Bilal wanted to push the Kalmyks above the poverty line and was against anti-minority discrimination. From his twenties and with money from the Sohor family textile business in Sebastopol, Bilal studied politics and economics at the university of Moscow, as well as languages German and English, with a goal of providing independence for the peoples. Under the alias of Ratimir Borsky, Bilal travelled to Berlin, Germany where he educated himself in governance and laissez-faire economics at the Humboldt University of Berlin. There, Bilal met an undocumented Turkish law student, whom he befriended and converted to his cause. This gave him a ticket to Istanbul in 1847, where Bilal established an organization promoting the autonomy of the Kalmyk people, the Oirat Özerklik Organizasyonu, or “Oirat Autonomy Organization". Bilal promptly expanded his organization to promote the independence of all indegenous people’s in Russia’s North Caucasus and Crimea. The word travelled as far as to America as well, showing up in a winter 1848 issue of the pro-Republican, . The Oirat Autonomy Organization promoted a constitutional government with a democratic legislative system. The organization also cited political boundaries which would be called Oirat (at this point all referenced Russian indegenous peoples were unified under the terminology). However, Bilal’s promise of a free market trade of goods from Crimean and Kuban ports and a laisse-faire economy hit the spotlight for the movement as it was a major benefactor for Western nations seeking trade from the North Caucasus region over strict Imperial Russian trade policies. Tsar Nicholas I opposed the Oirat independence movement greatly, and released the statement: “in any state of insurrection that may arise within the Empire of Russia, I will make it my duty to inhibit such a heinous event against the Tsardom in any way possible.” Kuban Strike of 1849 A Cossack chief, Muslim-convert, and radical supporter of Bilal, Sergiy Asimov, ignored the statement as a “scare tactic,” and rallied the Oirat people in what would be the Kuban Strike of August 1849, where Oirat industrial workers in Yekaterinodar refused to work. In retaliation, Tsar Nicholas sent several thousand imperial troops to occupy the city, but this failed to end the unrest. During the evening of the Kamen Street March on August 15, 1849, imperials began firing into the crowd, which began a riot and soon a firefight between armed civilians and imperials. Nicholas sent more troops to control the situation. After the Kuban Strike, imperials executed one-hundred and twenty-seven insurrectionists and arrested all accused of participation in the riot. Asimov had escaped, but returned on the roof of the Yekaterinodar city hall on August 18, 1849, where he burned the Imperial Russian flag and then proceeded to fire at imperial guards with a rifle, killing two and injuring four, before being gunned down by imperial officers. Today, Asimov is regarded as a martyr. Crimean War and Foundation of the Oirat “buffer” State As a member of the , Russia operated as a mediator of justice in Europe, a role established by the Treaty of Vienna in 1815. After giving aid to Austria’s efforts to suppress the Hungarian Revolution in 1848, Russia also wanted to interfere with the affairs of the Ottoman Empire. However Russian aggression toward the Ottomans was met with hostility by Brittania, who needed Ottoman authority to help maintain Brittanian control over the eastern Mediterranean. After Catherine the Great conquered the Kalmyk Khanate, the buffer zone between the Ottoman Empire and the Russian Empire became nonexistent. Concurrent to the Oirat Independence Movement, Russia’s want for a sphere of influence in the Ottoman Empire was increasing. Tsar Nicholas believed that Russia was a rightful protector of oppressed Eastern Orthodox Christians in the Islamic Empire that is the Ottoman Empire. However Brittania and France feared Russia would break the balance of power in Europe that was made clear by the Treaty of Vienna. In violation of the London Straits Convention, Napoleon III of France dispatched a naval ship to the Black Sea as an envoy to the Ottoman Empire. In response, Ottoman Sultan forked the authority over Christian holy places to Napoleon III, a rite that originally belonged to Russia. This gave Napoleon III Catholic support in a war against the Russian Empire. Angry, Tsar Nicholas’ army occupied Ottoman-Romania Wallachia, and continued on the Danube Campaign of 1853 in which Russia occupied Moldavia. Brittania and France responded with war, pushing Russians out of Wallachia and Moldavia in 1854, and bringing the war to Crimea. The war eventually ended in February 1856. Both France and Brittania were rather dissatisfied with the war. Russia’s military weaknesses were now public, evicting the country of its role as a European superpower. When peace talks were set to take place in Paris, Bilal ibn Borat min Sohor and the Oirat Autonomy Organization took the opportunity to go to Paris to appeal to the Treaty of Paris Congress, where he proposed the nation of Oirat, its form of government, the constitution he had written, its estimated population, and its political boundaries in detail. Much of the persuasion came from Bilal’s argument that Oirat’s secular position on religion and location would make it the perfect buffer zone between the Ottoman Empire and the Russian Empire. Bilal also cited that Oirat would have a free-market economy and abolish the heavier trade regulations and tariffs placed on Mediterranean trade maintained by a Russian Crimea. The Paris Convention agreed and the Treaty of Paris called for the construction of Oirat as a “buffer state”. British and Ottoman troops occupied the land that was to become the state of Oirat. The state was settled mostly by indigenous native peoples, as well as refugees of Russian expansionism within the Ottoman Empire who signed on to be a “future citizen” of Oirat with the Oirat Autonomy Organization. On April 2, 1856, the state of Oirat was founded with about one million documented citizens (later finalized as 1,436,041). Bilal min Sohor became Prime Minister of Oirat, but the happy people of Oirat continued to crown him Khan of Oirat, making the country a constitutional monarchy, though eventually the two titles would split into two positions, and the monarch would continue to be a figurehead of Oirat nationalism. At the dawn of Oirat, the country’s economy was powered by British corporations that maintained control over industry, but they would later by domestically outcompeted by Oirat’s own industrial corporations and businesses. In the 1870s, European and Oirat corporations began drilling oil in the Rostov Oblast and the Stavropol Krai. Regardless, thanks to the free market system, Oirat had a rapidly growing economy, and its rather small population yet booming resource production sector created a good flow of distribution which made Oirat a utopian state throughout the last half of the 19th century. The nation’s population was also increasing greatly. Caucasian Gold Rush In 1881, gold deposits were discovered in the Caucasus Mountains, and the news quickly spread across the globe, drawing in prospectors in the thousands to Oirat, primarily from the Muslim world, Russia, North Africa, and Mediterranean Europe. The demand created by the Caucasian Gold Rush allowed Oirat corporations to extend their business very rapidly and the wealth circulation in the country to explode. At the same time, Oirat’s population growth rate doubled and infrastructure boomed with the labor demand. World War I While the Kingdom of Oirat became a developed, industrial nation some time between its date of establishment to the early-20th century, Oirat’s relationships with major European powers became a challenge to the nation’s existence as it was forced to pick a side with the outbreak of World War I. Before the war, the Ottoman Empire was an important ally to the Oirat people, who were met with hostility by the Russian Empire. The Oirat people simultaneously despised Russian Imperials. However, by joining the Ottomans and the Central Powers, the Kingdom of Oirat would also lose its alliance to Brittania and France, and be subject to a possible invasion by the Russians. During the outbreak of the war, Oirat maintained a standing military force, The Regal Armed Forces of Oirat (KOZK; “Ойрадын Зэвсэгт хүчний”; “Oiradyn Zevsegt khüchnii”) consisting of about 40,000 in military personnel, which despite being decently equipped and trained in the rather contemporary tactics, was not powerful enough to fight against any European power or the Ottomans alone. On August 12, 1914, the Allied forces demanded that Oirat close Black Sea trade and the shipment of medical supplies and rations to Central Powers. Oirat kindly refused yet cited that they wanted to continue being neutral. In response, Russia launched and succeeded in an invasion of the country in September that year. The Ottoman Empire proceeded to allow Oirat refugees cross over the Caucasus Mountains, and the Persian Empire took any many refugees as well; the Oirat royal family and government fled to Tehran. Under Russian occupation, many Oirats were forced into POW camps, and starved with the Russians as the occupation had interrupted the autumn harvest. Hundreds of Oirats escaped across the Caspian or the Caucasus Mountains, along with even more whom had attempted to escape but failed. During the outbreak of the February Revolution of 1917 in Russia, Imperial forces pulled out of Oirat, allowing the Oirat government to restore itself. However due to the interrupted harvests, Oirat experienced a period of famine during its restoration. End of World War I and the Astrakhan SSR In November 1918, World War I had ended with Oirat restored. However due to famine the Oirat government called for temporary food distribution and welfare systems. While in Western Oirat, in the agricultural zone, people benefitted, Eastern Oirat’s famine was more severe due to its barren landscape; food tended to be more expensive because it needed to be shipped. In the city of Astrakhan, regarded as the heart city of Eastern Oirat and the biggest in that region, a starving civilian population protested; over there, Marxist collectivist idealism thrived. In 1920, a Marxist student political group at the University of Astrakhan called the Oirat People’s Party started a Bolshevik-inspired communist revolution in the city, where many university students and several industrial workers went on strike and protest, although a vast majority of Astrakhanians remained loyal to the Kingdom and did not participate. Eventually the protesters rioted against city police. Fearing that the news would spread to the Bolsheviks, the Oirat government dispatched military forces to control and suppress the riot. Unfortunately, the news did spread to the Bolsheviks. On April 5, 1920, the Red Army clashed with KOZK forces at the northern end of the Astrakhan Oblast. At first KOZK had an upper hand, but a naval invasion via the Caspian Sea forced a KOZK retreat. Thus began the Soviet-Oirat War. After the bombardment of Kalmykia as a result of the war, King Jünbaatar ibn Aron min Sohor and Prime Minister Kabir called for a ceasefire, and engaged Vladimir Lenin. Lenin wanted all of the Oirat provincial districts to join the SPSR along the Caspian Sea, in order to establish a connection with states South of the Caucasus. By refusing, Oirat would be subject to an invasion by the SPSR. Lenin knew that once nations like Brittania and France stabilized from World War I, they would begin to aid Oirat in the war if he attempted to seize all of the land. Thus by agreeing to the terms, the SPSR will not take Oirat land ever again. The king, provincial Ministers of Astrakhan, Kalmykia, Chechnya, and Dagestan, as well as the the Executive Council and Administration reluctantly agreed. An evacuation of most of the people in the provincial districts took place, although many of them were unable to leave, while many ethnic Russians were force emigrated from Soviet Russia and into the Soviet Socialist Republic of Astrakhan over the decade. On April 23, the Astrakhan SSR was established. The SPSR continued to the nations between Turkey/Iran and the Caucasus, establishing communist states in Georgia, Armenia, and Azerbaijan as well which would eventually form the Transcaucasian SFSR. Reformation and the Great Depression Following the events of the Soviet-Oirat War, the revelations from the war raised various questions among the populace. These questions facing the government were enforced by Oirat politician, Nurzhan Salaiman, of the Chechnya province who temporarily embarked on a study trip to England and the United States after his province was taken over by the SPSR. Salaiman returned with very popular ideas to create a stronger government while offering the Oirat populace more civil liberties. Nurzhan proposed a stronger, rather permanent constitution, as well as a democratic system to replace the meritocratic democratic system of the first Kingdom. Nurzhan also wanted further expansion of the KOZK military in order to better defend Oirat and at the same time gather the vouching support of other European powers at a point when the country may meet even more hostility from the Soviet power. King Jünbaatar min Sohor greatly considered Salaiman’s proposal; the king felt that the hereditary tradition was not very efficient in guiding the country, a fear he shared with Oirat’s founder, Bilal min Sohor, the first Prime Minister and King. Jünbaatar was also an observer of the Islamic world, and did not want Oirat to follow the examples of various conservative Islamic nations, particularly from the regret he felt for not remaining in Oirat and preventing in the Armenian genocide from taking place. King Jünbaatar issued that the monarchy would step down to a less politically influential state once his son successor, Erekat ibn Jünbaatar min Sohor, takes the throne. In 1927, Nurzhan Salaiman ascended as Prime Minister, replacing Kabir. He took on the reigns of developing a new constitution and the protections over this constitution when it comes to changes. The judiciary system was changed so that it strictly enforced Habeas corpus on Oirat residents; it was strongly influenced by the American system. Many reforms took place, giving Oirat citizens enjoyable liberties. The Reformation plan took action on March 19, 1927. The Great Depression had slightly effected Oirat’s economical situation early on, but did not take a huge toll on the nation since Oirat did not rely on international bank loans with private banks to pay off the World War I debt; instead, they introduced a tariff on imported goods in Oirat’s ports in 1932, and increased self-dependence due to the forced price drop. However, the Oirat population was met with a reduction in the shipping of goods from other countries which they had relied on throughout the famine, and there continued varying cases of famine. Fearing that the famines would re-introduce communist idealism to the Oirat populace, King Jünbaatar led an anti-famine campaign. Under the Famine Act of 1932, all food storages belonging to major food distributing corporations and restaraunts went under Oirat government control, and food was distributed based on need of different individuals and families, while all other industry retained their laisse-fairez rights. This policy stood in effect until 1938. World War II, Operation Barbarossa, and joint Soviet-Oirat military cooperation On September 1, 1939, Nazi Germany’s invasion of Poland was a shock to Oirat. The Oirat people shared negative views regarding the atrocities performed by the Nazis on the Jews and other peoples. However, Oirat remained in a rather neutral stance in the war, and was generally ignored by the Nazis throughout the duration of the Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact between Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union; free of much regulation at the time, several Oirat corporations continued to sell its resources to Germany and the Soviet Union. On the brighter end, Oirat’s top industries, textiles, coal and oil increased intensely during the war, bringing a huge flow of wealth into the nation’s economy. Enlisting soldiers needed uniforms, and vehicles of war needed fuel. Like many other nations across the globe, the war effort pulled the Oirat’s economy out of depression. During this war, the Regal Armed Forces of Oirat, or KOZK, was a force to be reckoned with, even greater than the militaries of foreign powers in the war; Oirat had about 923,000 well-trained military personnel with all able civilian males over the age of 18 having some military experience, prepared to defend the country. KOZK had several hundred Soviet T-26 and BT-line light tanks, and its Black Sea ports along Crimea and the Kuban coast were guarded by a 10,000-man strong British navy. While it was not comparable to the forces of the Third Reich and Stalin’s Soviet Union, it was threatening enough such that the Soviet Union would ignore it and continue to annex the Baltic states and parts of Poland rather than begin a war with the nation. In February 1941, Oirat’s Executive council, particularly Minister of Defense, Adan Polentin, was approached by the USSR’s general of the Eastern front, Georgy Zhukov, representing Stalin, in a joint counter-invasions preparation. Stalin worried that the Nazis may break the pact and catch the Soviets off guard. While the Oirat government was initially skeptical about the USSR, Nurzhan Salaiman and Adan Polentin eventually agreed, finding the conditions of the joint operation acceptable. As feared by the USSR, on August 1941, Germany terminated the non-agression pact with Russia, commencing Operation Barbarossa which was the invasion of the Soviet Union. Oirat’s first step into the war involved giving permission for Oirat volunteer soldiers to fight alongside the Bolshevik forces in Soviet Ukraine, while the rest of the KOZK defended Kuban, Rostov, and Crimea. Among the Oirat population, the majority of the Oirat Volunteer Army were made up of the Slavic Cossacks. The Cossacks, a Slavic people, opposed the Nazi perspective of Slavs, and were determined to fight against a potential enslavement. Approximately 203,000 Oirat foot soldiers, 28,000 Oirat cavalry units, 56 light infantry tanks, and 4 KV-series heavy tanks among the Oirat armed forces joined the Bolsheviks on the Ukraine front. The KOZK’s two million man army played a very crucial role in Russia’s defense of the Southern Front, with their first major campaign at Sebastopol. Despite the German’s powerful naval and air bombardments, coastal defenses proved difficult to penetrate, as Allied forces were constantly moving between defensive lines. KOZK cavalry forces ran supplies in and out of the city to support defensive positions and the construction of trenches, foxholes, and bunkers. With exhausted bombardment and frustration from Soviet air forces, the LIV Wehrmacht resorted to artillery bombardments, which destroyed plenty of machine gun nests. To counter this, under the supervision of Oirat general Armin Ahmed Baatar, the Soviet-Oirat forces eliminated the static machine gun positions all together, by building false nests and circulating between them to confuse the observing Nazis. Despite the positive results, many men were exhausted as they could not afford to rest. On the morning of June 7, 1942, the German infantry began advancing cautiously. XXX Werhmacht Corps attacked the southern positions held by the 7th Naval Brigade and 388th Rifle Division. The German infantry advanced behind air and artillery support. The infantry seemed afraid of their fire support and did not advance close enough behind it. The bombardment also failed to have enough of an effect. The Soviets held their fire until the Germans were well within range before opening fire, and little progress was made by the Nazis. German general Von Richthofen was angered by the fear of the infantry and called the day “a real disappointment”. Under Baatar’s observations of the battle, the Oirat general led a cavalry unit to the German’s second landing zone south of Sebastopol, to suppress a German tank division set to bombard the 35th battery at Fort Stalin as the second defensive, replacing two of six Soviet battalions. On June 11, XXX Corps landed on the Southwest beaches, along with amphibious soldiers. The remaining four Soviet battalion camped at the edge of the beach in two defensive lines, along with several BT-7, while Oirat soldiers started the line between the beach defense and several KV line heavy tanks 1.4 km inland and near the 35th battery. The battalions retreated due to bombardment, making way for KV fire in a series of bombardment for 8 minutes to prevent machine gun nestings, allowing the Oirat cavalry to attck without being gunned down the duration of the counter-offensive. Baatar ordered two cavalry charges that crushed the German offensive on the 35th battery. The offensive finally pulled through on June 13, in which Tiger tanks and StuGIIIs squared of with KV tank divisions and Soviet charges, which ended with major causalties on the Allied side. By June 14, North beach was taken and the 35th battery was captured. Oirat forces fled to Simferopol on June 15, and eventually to Rostov-on-Don as the Soviets drew their forces from Crimea. The Soviets cut the retreating army in half, one of which defended Rostov-on-Don in Oirat and the other to regroup with defensive forces in Stalingrad. On November 21, German Army Group South (11th Army and 3rd Romanian Army) fought the full force of Oirat (KOZK and 342,000 civilian soldiers) and half of the remaining Soviet Southern Front in the Battle of Rostov. It became clear that this battle would decide the fate of the Kingdom of Oirat in the war. On the first offensive, Oirat-Soviet joint relays forced the 1st Panzer division to reorganize, adding 2 hours to the evacuation and reenforcement process. Soviet aircraft engaged SS bombers in two sections of air space, and the KOZK outlined their army in preparation to counter an invasion from the North. On November 22, KOZK and Soviet ground forces defended the en route town of Chaltyr in a series of guerrilla warfare in the foliage of roads and within buildings. The Cossack civilians of Rostov-on-Don, a people heavily discriminated against by the Nazis as observed in Crimea, were greatly involved in the Rostov Campaign. To the Cossacks, it was a battle to preserve their culture and land. The Cossacks were the most involved in the Rostov Campaign, and the most sacrificial. During the Chaltyr campaign, 808 Don Cossack civilian soldiers between the ages of 12 and 60 defended Chaltyr against about 3,000 SS ground forces in three days of brutal warfare known as the 807 Martyr Onslaught. In what became known as the Molotov Cocktail Relay, an entire tank division was disabled, with five permanently damaged in a sabotage, where several Cossack mounted soldiers dressed in stolen SS uniforms halted SS tank forces, while Cossack guerrilla used tear gas grenades on soldiers and spiked Molotov cocktails and hand grenades into German StuGIIIs. Without most of their invading tanks, the Germans were delayed terribly. The true major Battle of Chaltyr began on November 23, 1941, where invading Germans were bombarded with machine gun fire, mortar shells, grenades, tear gas, bricks, ash, hot oil, pork blood/carcasses, and urine. Cossacks destroyed the buildings in Chaltyr such that they would bury the SS forces. Many actions were considered suicidal. In the aftermath of what the nation of Oirat remembers as the most patriotic moment of its war history, Only nine SS soldiers lived, all of which brutally injured, and all of Cossack civilian soldiers except for one had survived; the survivor, a 12 year old boy named Kristian Lavrentiy sent on a horse to deliver a message written by the leader of the 807 Martyrs (all of them were identified religious, 53% Muslim, 28% Jewish, and 19% Orthodox Christian), Mohammed Modan Yousef. With the 11th Army’s main offensive force severely defeated at Chaltyr, the remaining German and Romanian forces withdrew. KOZK forces greatly participated in the defense of Stalingrad throughout the second half of the battle in 1943. However, KOZK forces refused to take part in the Soviet death charges; the majority of their participation was found in machine gun nests, and to supply runs and tank operations. KOZK forces were crucial to the defense of the circumvallation force. KOZK tank barrages and machine guns helped pin the Axis’ Sixth Army in a single location by blocking holes within the perimeter of battle. After the failed battles at Stalingrad and the gates of Moscow, Operation Barbarossa had failed. KOZK discontinued the war as the Soviet began a series of victories in 1943-1945, but Oirat continued to sell supplies to the Allied forces in Europe up until Germany’s surrender on May 7, 1945. Volunteering on the Soviet front was not discontinued, as an estimated 10,200 Oirat volunteer soldiers were present for Operation Bagration in Belarus. Oirat’s economic development boosted greatly from the war; relatively small war debt contributed to Oirat’s quick recovery, and business revolution. Cold War period and Nuclear Project Following the events of WWII, the demand for petroleum oil saw a dramatic increase in the production of oil in Oirat and a major rise in the oil industry. At the same time, Oirat, under Prime Minister Cenk Karuduman, increased its military budget in 1950, purchasing weapons from Brittania, France, and the United States, and began the construction of its own navy and air force. This was to make sure Oirat stands out to the world as a substantial military power. During the post-war Stalinist regime, pressures between Oirat and the USSR escalated as Stalin called for a buffer zone to prevent Russia from being invaded ever again, and the political boundary of the Kingdom of Oirat was located right in it. Stalin did not want any Western security influence in Oirat. To ensure peace between the Soviet Union and Oirat, Karuduman agreed to Stalin’s terms by barring all martial aid and influence from all countries and promising to defend Oirat from the intelligence interests of the West. However, Karuduman also reminded Stalin that the taboo also applied to the Soviet Union, and that KOZK would open up to Western support in the case of violation by the Soviet Union. In the early years of Stalin’s rule, the US and Brittania kept a watchful eye on Oirat and threatened the Soviet Union not to take control of Oirat, which was an important ally of capitalism and a crucial stepping stone with the Middle East. Sometime in 1949, the Kingdom of Oirat hired Oirat nuclear scientist, who spent World War II building bombs for the Allies, to lead their nuclear project. In the cultural world, Oirat experienced an Islamic enlightenment, in which the significance of religious values were increased. The percentage of Muslims in Oirat increased as more and more mosques were being built throughout the country along with the increase in the rate of urbanization. However, this led to the creation of various Islamic political parties, whom wanted to institute laws based on Islamic ideologies. King Erekat min Sohor disagreed, re-stating the maintenance of secularity in society. These Islamic ideologies affected the populace negatively, however. For instance, a Muslim, Azeri man in the city of Nazran was arrested for committing assault and battery on his young wife in 1959, after she refused to go and purchase food on a morning at his request. The man’s excuse was that the Quran had justified his actions. Muslim women protested against this, but many were persecuted by Islamic groups. The Regal Court ruled that men and women were to be treated equally and be given equal rights. This angered those who wanted Oirat to become an Islamic society. Khruschev-era and Business Boom Following Stalin’s death and rule under Nikita Khrushchev, de-Stalinization of Russia allowed Oirat to establish military connection with non-SSR nations once again in 1954 and so forth. During the 60s, Turkey was subject to a communist regime which placed expenses on Oirat merchant ships passing through Istanbul to the Mediterranean for trade. This limited direct trade options for Oirat to Hellas, which Oirat immediately began a thriving trade relationship with. In September 1960, Oirat’s Minister of Commerce, Maahir Azeez Hariri, attended the founding of Organization of Petroleum Exporting Countries in Baghdad, Iraq, integrating the Oirat oil industry into a commercial alliance with oil industries in other countries. This began the first of step of Oirat’s emergence into significance with the larger world, and the nation’s self-sufficiency plan in order to prove that Oirat can thrive without the second world. Oirat’s financial district in Krasnodar began to flood with large corporations in the 60’s. Oirat Air was founded in 1963, officially nationalizing the Kingdom’s air-based travel industry. The Kingdom of Oirat opened the North Caucasus Basin wildlife refuge to the public as the nation’s first national park in 1964, in an attempt to consolidate a tourist industry. At the same time, the modernization of cross-country highways took place, an event that coincided with the American automobile industry that spread to Oirat. By 1965, 32% of Oirat people owned an automobile. Many driving regulations were instituted. In response to Oirat’s business age, the Oirat government wanted every potential Oirat citizen to learn skills to compete with over-continental and overseas people and survive in a new Oirat. Oirat underwent a period of revolutionary educational reform. Newly appointed Minister of Education, Kelby Anovik Ptereski, wanted every child in Oirat born into a family with designated Oirat citizenship to complete twelve years of state-sponsored standard education starting from the age of five. Completion of education starting from age five became mandatory for all Oirat children under the age of five in 1965. The University of Kuban, a business and trade learning institute, was the first major university established in Krasnodar, by academic leaders in Oirat and education services officers from Cambridge University in England. Nuclear and electronics scientist/engineer, Nergütai Oryolov, an Oirat ballistic missile engineer, returned to his home country from Australia (where the Brittania performed missile tests) to start state-sponsored Oirat National Research Insitute of Electronic Technology (ONRIET), an institution that would eventually transform Oirat into a Silicon Valley. Russian occupation of Crimea and Oirat’s Nuclear Weapon Reveal In the 60s, Khruschev re-embraced the “no foreign agreements” on Oirat started by Stalin when he heard of talks between Brittania and Oirat to build a British naval base in Crimea, but new Oirat Prime Minister Ogden Tsereteli argued that the agreement was no longer valid. In retaliation, the Soviet military occupied Crimea in September 12, 1968 to annex it as part of the Ukraine SSR, thus beginning a Cold War global crisis between the North Atlantic Treaty Organization and the Warsaw Pact. British naval forces were especially threatened and was on armed conflict alert. In response to the major event, in September 30, 1968, ONRIET scientists, on behalf of the Oirat Regal Administration of Defense, released their decade-old secret project with a bang; Oirat detonated their first atomic missile with success in a barren part of the Caucasus Mountains. This event was a signal to the Soviet Union that Oirat was not a country to be tampered with. Nonetheless, the Ukraine SSR continued to lay claim to Crimea, though Khruschev ordered the deportation of all Oirat citizens to Oirat. Black Ghost incident In March 1972, a security panic in Oirat began in what became known as the Black Ghost Incident, in which a cetacean sonar reader for dolphin study by the Sochi Insitute of Black Sea Marine Ecology in the Black Sea picked up awkward sonar readings in Oirat waters, where coast guard and merchant ships frequently patrol. When the incident was investigated, a platoon of Soviet S-class RAM submarines, two of which were armed with ballistic torpedoes, were found patrolling within Oirat waters, broadcasting a stealth signal that read the movements of Oirat naval exercises. The Kingdom of Oirat confronted the USSR on the motives of the Black Ghost Incident, to which the response was assumed provocative pretext of Oirat war exercises that made the USSR suspicious. Due to the Black Ghost Incident, Oirat’s Regal Administration of Defense began a joint counter-intelligence measures operation field with the United States CIA, in order to combat potential network attacks and spy operations from the Soviet Union and the KGB, whom the Kingdom had lost trust in regarding the country’s respect to Oirat’s non-confrontation policy and its former annexation of Crimea ceded to the Ukraine SSR. Simultaneously, the Kingdom of Oirat became a member of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization in 1973, and signed the Non-Proliferation Treaty on nuclear weapons, and since 1998 has a reported 50 nuclear warheads. Astrakhanian Conflict In the late-1970s, economic and political discourse and strife led to civil unrests through out the Astrakhanian SSR. During this time, hostile tensions between the Astrakhan SSR and the Kingdom of Oirat rose. Astrakhanians were drafted for militaristic aid in the Turkish-Turkish war guised as Turkish. Many young Astrakhanian men and their refugee families attempted to flee to the Kingdom of Oirat, with mixed results of successfullness. While the majority of Oirat people accepted the refugees return, the Oirat government feared that allowing the refugees to enter Oirat would prompt a conflict with the USSR. To place a concluding statement on the issue, Oirat concluded with the Refugee Act of 1982, which is was similarly adopted by other countries against the Soviet Union; it promoted the defection of SSR nationals from SSR control. Dissolution of the Soviet Union and Oirat Restoration In 1990, Lead scientist and founder of the state-sponsored STEM research public university, Oirat National Research Institute of Electronic Technology (ONRIET), Nergütai Oryolov, bought billions of dollars worth of computer material from USSR’s MIET research facilities in Moscow for cheap prices, as the Soviet was beginning to undergo an economic collapse. ONRIET, learning from American and Western European tech corporations, developed their own model of a computer in 1991 by studying the material developed by Soviet Russian researchers. European companies decided to follow industrial paths using the ONRIET computers, with satisfactory results. These computers would go on to be the inspiration of multinational European computer technology corporation, Horizon Industries, which was later purchased by Microsoft for 2.5 billion USD in 2010. Meanwhile, an anti-Soviet uprising in a declining Soviet Union began, consequent to the violence, insurrection, and demonstrations rising in the South Caucasus Soviet states. The Oirat Regalist Party was established following the Jeltoqsan riots in Alma-Ata, Kazakhstan, an insurrectionist group to the USSR, obtained great power in the Astrakhan SSR, with 88% of its non-Russian population in support, 2% against, and the rest undecided. The Regalists wanted to abolish the Astrakhan Soviet state and become re-annexed by the Kingdom of Oirat, which they viewed as more economically superior. While the majority of the Oirat population agreed, the government remained opinion-less, in order to avoid a major conflict with the Soviets. The Regalist, Provisional Government of East Oirat was established following a successful uprising. On August 24, 1991 Gorbachev dissolved the Central Committee of the CPSU, and on the 29th, officially abolished the Soviet Union’s legal bounds. This prompted the Kingdom of Oirat to annex the Provisional Government of East Oirat, returning all of Oirat’s original land (excluding Crimea) to the Kingdom. Political institutions of the Kingdom were officially concieved in Astrakhan and other former SSR Oirat territories, and 80% of the population recieved a citizenship/pre-citizenship to the Kingdom of Oirat. Gulf War and War On Terror On August 2, 1990, Iraq’s bombardment of Kuwait City, followed by the invasion and annexation of Kuwait, an OPEC member, eventually led to KOZK’s participation in Operation Desert Shield and Desert Storm against Iraq and Saddam Hussein, with a deployment of 92,000 soldiers of the Oirat Regal Army and the Oirat OSNAZ, as well as 900 armed vehicles, and 20 piloted aircraft of the Oirat Regal Airborne. Like the rest of the Coalition, Oirat hoped a coup d’etat would render Saddam out of power. The Regal Armed Forces suffered 98 total casualties, 8 due to friendly fire, and 31 to non-combat explosive munitions. In 1996, Osama bin Laden’s mujahideen had issued an edict to promote jihad on a global scale, which led to the development of the Al-Qaeda terrorist organization. In response, AOO Oirat counter-intelligence responded with heightened national security with the Oirat Regal Guard and investigation of terrorist actions within the state, particularly after bin Laden publicly claimed to be responsible for the 1992 Yemen Hotel Bombings. In 1998, the bombings of United States’ embassies in Nairobi, Kenya, and Dar es Salaam, Tanzania drew major reaction from Oirat. In response, the Executive Council consolidated travel restrictions for citizens of non-NATO countries, especially those arriving from countries where notable Al-Qaeda-oriented terrorist attack took place. However, terrorism in Oirat was inevitable, as on the evening of a Sabbath day, August 27, 2001, sarin gas bombs exploded in a Rostov-on-Don omnibus consisting of twenty-one Jews, two other individuals, and a bus driver leaving the Rostov shul station near downtown Rostov-on-Don. Ten people (nine Jews, one other individual) died on the bus subsequent to the explosion due to asphyxia caused by the gas, while the others were immediately sent to the Emergency Room, where four more died on the ambulance (4 Jews, and the other non-Jewish passenger). Six more died in the ER (the bus driver, and five Jews) to hypoxia. The terrorist, an Azeri Muslim and Al-Qaeda Operative named Mohamed Usaid, committed suicide with a cyanide pill when incarcerated by the AOO and the CIA the following day for domestic terrorism for anti-Semitic means, and homicide. Following the September 11 attacks and the United States’ declaration of war with Taliban and ISIL, the Regal Armed Forces of Oirat (KOZK) began supplying Coalition forces in Iraq and Afghanistan. In 2003, the rise of a post-Saddam contingent insurgency brought KOZK to the front lines of Operation Iraqi Freedom, with a total of 80,000 soldiers, 800 armed vehicles, and 65 piloted aircraft. Oirat forces participated majorly in the Najaf and Fallujah campaigns. Oirat forces began pulling out of Iraq starting from 2007 until 2011 when the Iraq War ended. Euromaidan and Crimean Crisis After Ukrainian independence in August 1991, ties between the Kingdom of Oirat and Ukraine quickly developed into a decent relations, with the cheap shipping prices of Oirat satisfying the new Ukraine economy. The Kingdom of Oirat approached the Ukraine-EU Association Agreement with a neutral stance; Ukrainian President Viktor Yanukovych had seeked Oirat Prime Minister Voskan Basmajian’s advice. The Kingdom of Oirat had faced requests to join the European Union, since it naturally applied the same conditions of international communication and cooperation held between the Union. However, the Kingdom primarily refused since Oirat wanted what was the best interests of its own people, and the Kingdom did not want to consolidate bonds based on non-temporary agreements. Basmajian was rather unfamiliar with Ukraine’s economic situation, but he was claimed to have advised Yanukovych to remain on a skeptical side, until either the EU or Russia can prove themselves differently. However, heavy pressure from both sides eventually led to his compliance to Russia, which then began the civilian’s campaign to impeach Yanukovych took place. In late 2013, the Euromaidan movement took place, prompting civilians’ riots, and the start of the 2014 Ukrainian revolution. Prime Minister Voskan Basmajian flew to Athens in 2013 to discuss terms with NATO countries regarding the situation. The Obama Administration assured the leader of the Oirat Council that the US would help restore Ukraine to a stable state. The US succeeded, reestablishing a Ukrainian republic. During this time, however, the Russian Federation had unconstitutionally occupied and annexed Crimea, prompting the Council of Oirat to prepare for potential armed conflict with Russia, resulting in greater military circulation. Russian President Vladimir Putin refused cooperation talks with Basmajian, who wanted to know the president’s motives for the annexation; thus, the state of the Regal Oirat Armed Forces remained in hostility against Russia. Meanwhile, Ukraine declared martial law in the country as of the rise of pro-Russian separatists armed by the Russians. It became clear to Basmajian that Putin wanted Ukraine to be apart of Russia again, by supporting the separatists with a sphere of influence in Crimea. While the US did succeed temporarily, during the 2014 Ukrainian coup d’état on March 3, 2014, a fascist coup led by Oleh Tyahnybok, leader of Svoboda and other extreme right-wing groups overthrew the provisional government set up by the US. This other unconstitutional action prompted the KOZK to view Ukraine as a potential threat as well. Amidst the turmoil in Kiev, the Donetsk and Luhansk pro-Russian separatist regimes protested for seperation from the Ukrainian state. This prompted massacres in Kiev by Ukrainian forces upon the separatists, and the War in Donbass taking place in the Eastern Donbass region of Ukraine, where Ukraine State forces clashed with pro-Russian rebels. On December 3, 2014, the Oirat government banned the employment of mercenary volunteers with Oirat citizenship in foreign countries including the belligerents of the War in Donbass, which led to protests predominantly in Muslim communities home to many Oirat citizens who have volunteered in ISIL. The Oirat government then issued an act that would revoke Oirat citizenship of all mercenary belligerents if they did not file a return to Oirat by 2015. The Islamic community was largely unhappy with the act. Critics in other NATO countries criticized the Oirat government for not charging the mercenary belligerents for what is equivalent to treason. As of 2015, Council debates taking place between the Minsk and Minsk II cease-fires and following days, regarding whether KOZK forces should intervene or not, were left undecided, particularly because Oirat supported neither side of the war. Geography, Climate, Environment The geography of Oirat varies greatly from one region to another, though the majority of the land lies in a valley between the elevated Russian steppe and the Caucasus Mountains, and between the Black and Caspian Seas, as well as the Sea of Azov. Oirat is 400,000 sq km (154,441 sq mi) in area. Geography Oirat has a strategic position in the , lying between the Black/Azov Seas and the Caspian Sea. flows narrowly through Eastern Oirat in the East, between major Oirat cities, Astrakhan and Volgagrad. Other major rivers include the Kuban, the Yegorlyk, the Kuma, and the Rostov. Many other lakes and reservoirs cover this region, where Oirat maintains their source of drinking water. Natural resources include coal, oil, natural gas, fresh water, iron ore, manganese, salt, sulfur, graphite, titanium, magnesium, kaolin, nickel, mercury, timber, and arable land. Climate The climate in East and West Oirat differ. East Oirat has a generally continental climate, with very hot and dry summers, and very cold winters with little snow. Common January temperature is -5 ⁰C (23 ⁰F), and July temperature is generally at +24 ⁰C (75 ⁰F). Western Oirat, predominantly along the Black Sea coast, has a rather temperate and subtropical climate, due to warm influences of the Black Sea circulating in the Oirat valley steppes. West Oirat experiences generally warmer winds, and more humid climate. Temperatures are generally higher in West Oirat compared to the East. Environment Oirat is generally an elevated steppe flatland that varies from semi-desert to temperate grasslands to lowland marshes to alpine meadows to temperate rainforests to taiga biomes. In forest areas, vegetation is characterized by coniferous deciduous, evergreen, and mountain alpine plants. Oirat has about 20,000 faunal species, which the majority of species are generally non-endemic. Oirat also includes around 2,000 different species of plants, also mostly non-endemic. Notable fauna include the , , , , , , , , , and the . Large populations of fauna can be found in the rural North and West Oirat, but also at the Caucasus basins, and several national parks and wildlife refuges in Kuban Oirat. 3.6 million acres of Oirat’s land is protected by the Oirat National Wildlife Services Organization for wildlife. Government The Kingdom of Oirat is a , and is the of the land of Oirat. The government, a foundation of the , , and of government, is ruled by the king, a sovereign head of state. The fifth King of Oirat, the nation’s current king, is Boal ibn Erekat min Sohor, whose involvement in the nation’s politics are generally limited; the chief position in the Oirat political field is the Prime Minister of Oirat, who leads and selects the members of the Executive Council from Oirat’s parliament, the Administrative Council (Administration). There are 19 provincial districts ( ) in Oirat, each with 5 democratically appointed Ministers, thus a total of 95 members of the Administration. Out of these 5, Ministers, a provincial head is elected, in which there are 19 candidates for the Prime Minister role. Within the 19, a Prime Minister is elected by the remainder of the Administration. When a Prime Minister is elected among the 19, the Prime Minister must then select the members of the Executive Council from the Administration. There are fifteen Executive Council positions: *Minister of Foreign Affairs *Minister of Finance *Minister of Defense *Chief Regal Attorney *Minister of Domain *Minister of Agriculture *Minister of Commerce *Minister of Labor *Minister of Health Services *Minister of Urban Development *Minister of Transportation *Minister of Education *Minister of Energy *Minister of Retirement Affairs *Minister of Homeland Security The cultural definition of the Prime Minister is the political bridge between the monarch and his people. The monarch of Oirat is the poster child of Oirat society, culture, and pride. As monarch, he/she is conferred with the powers associated with the royal prerogative which includes the right to declare war, negotiate and ratify treaties, issue passports, and create or dissolve government offices. In addition, the monarch may exercise the act of assent (which is essential for bills from the Administration to pass) and the issuance of edicts. However, the monarch rarely acts in opposition to the likes of the Administration and the people of Oirat. Consequently, because the monarch is not expected to explicitly exercise his/her power on a daily basis, the prime minister is given the responsibilities and duties, effectively making the prime minister, the true head of the government. The Executive and Administrative Council which makes up the legislature, the Regal Assembly of Oirat effectively carries out the day-to-day administration of what would otherwise be proscribed to the monarch, who, out of tradition and custom, rarely partakes in. The Prime Minister can remain in power until he reaches the age of 60, or is subject to physical disfunction or death. However, after an eight year term, if 31 members of the Administrative Council want him/her to step down, two months will be given for a new election cycle. If a Prime Minister continues his term, the intervals of which a Prime Minister can be subject to stepping down become 2-year intervals. For each non-Executive Minister, the same rule applies, only for a 4-year term, and following 1-year intervals; if 30% the people of the Minister’s provincial district, not the Administry, vote in a step-down for a Minister, the Minister shall be removed and replaced. Any Minister who has performed a criminal act while in office is promptly removed from his/her position and stripped of his/her rank. If the Prime Minister unexpectedly goes out of function, the Minister of Foreign Affairs must replace him, until the Prime Minister recovers or is legitimately replaced. Administrative Divisions TBC Demographics Population As a result of its foundation on the union of multiple cultures for similar causes, the Kingdom of Oirat boasts one of the most ethnically diverse and in the world. The 2012 Oirat Regal Census Bureau officially counted 15,188,396. On September 30, 2012, the Census estimated that 15,188,396 people were living in Oirat—an estimation consistent with the slight rise in positive population growth Oirat has experienced in decades. Oirat has had a history of immigration and its population has consistently grown upward since its business boom in the late-20th century, which brought many people to the country, as well as an increase in the average birth rate of Oirat citizens. However in June 2013, the Executive Council passed the Family Welfare Act stating that a family of two parents with three children or more will can only recieve government childcare welfare equivalent to the rate and amount given to a family with two parents and two children. The purpose of this act was to maintain the yearly education spending per student at a fixed budget by reducing the population of future students. This was also to help Oirat’s Human Development Index continue to increase gradually. Oirat has a very ethnically diverse population consisting of almost one hundred racial sub-groups, although many sub-groups are mixed into larger groups. The largest major ethnic groups in Oirat consist of , , , and . The original main source of immigrants arrived from Iraq and Iran during the 1980s as generally illegal refugees, either in Caspian Sea boats or two secret Caucasus Mountain passages known as the Sekretis, which were finally discovered in 1986. East Asian peoples, mainly Muslims from Indonesia, travelled to Oirat and other Middle Eastern countries for labor in crude oil production for several Indonesian oil companies based there, where they were gladly integrated into the Islamic society. Wealthy families and prospective students from all over the world have also continued in lieu of the domestic workforce to meet the ongoing demand for more jobs in technology, medicine, and science. According to the University of Kuban, 207 Oirat citizens publicly identify themselves as (LGBT) as of 2009. Despite the legality of LGBT relationships in the Kingdom of Oirat as of 2001, the vast majority of the population of Oirat frown upon LGBT relationships. Language While the Freedom of Speech designated in the Oirat Constitution permits the freedom of language, the official languages, taught in Oirat schools, are and . However, the form of Farsi is used, a form that only the Kingdom of Oirat and , in emulation to the Kingdom, uses as of today. In addition to the symbolic designation of Russian and Farsi as official languages, official bilingualism is generally understood to include any law or other measure that: *Mandates that the federal government conduct its business in both official languages and provide government services in both languages; *encourages or mandates lower tiers of government (most notably the provincial districts, but also some municipalities) to conduct themselves in both official languages and to provide services in both Russian and Farsi rather than in just one or the other; *places obligations on private actors in Oirat society to provide access to goods or services in both official languages (such as the requirement that food products be labeled in both Russian and Farsi); *provides support to non-government actors to encourage or promote the use or the status of one or the other of the two official languages. In Oirat, the Russian language is often learned first, primarily because Oirat’s Cyrillic script standard was first suited to the Russian language, with school Farsi curriculum beginning as of the third grade. Other languages are provided as optional in senior academies (“high school”). Religion TBC Foreign Relations TBC Military The Regal Armed Forces of Oirat (KOZK; “Ойрадын Зэвсэгт хүчний”; “Oiradyn Zevsegt khüchnii”), commanded by the Minister of Defense, as well as the Prime Minister in times of war, are the military service of the Kingdom of Oirat, established in 1858 by Prime Minister/King Menko Borat Sohor during the First Kingdom’s early stages of development. The KOZK, saw first armed conflict in WWI, proving to be a very efficient fighting force, yet failed to suppress Russian military ascension due to being terribly outnumbered. The Regal Armed Forces of Oirat are currently divided into four service branches: *The Oirat Regal Army, which contains the Oirat OSNAZ *The Oirat Regal Navy *The Oirat Regal Airborne *The Oirat Regal Guard While members of the KOZK swear allegiance to the monarch, the monarch serves generally as a figurehead. Daily management and operation of KOZK are observed by the Regal Defense Administration, led by the Prime Minister’s appointed Minister of Defense. An additional reserve force that falls under the authority of the Regal Defense Administration is the Oirat Civlian’s Auxiliary Forces, which mandatorily conscripts all fit men and women (women as of 2001) whom have passed the basic national education requirement to become combat-ready members of the reserve forces. The Regal Defense Administration can only command the Auxiliary Forces in times of war. Life-to-Retirement military conscription is voluntary. Temporary military conscription and training is mandatory for all fit men, and women as of 1996, who have completed the basic educational requirement for Oirat citizenship and are citizens of Oirat, usually at the age of 17. Two years of training and service is mandatory, and conscripts will remain constitutionally valid for war service until they turn 51 in age, or cease to meet the physicality and health requirements of combat. If a man or woman under the age of 40 is considered a veteran of war, and still fits the requirements for combat service, he/she has eight years military leave before he/she becomes valid for military service yet again. In 2014, the Regal Administration of Defense reported that 3,788,745 Oirat citizens were combat-ready reserves, the majority being conscripts of the Auxiliary forces with a training length of an average 2.46 years, and a cease of training for an average of 30 years. 3% of this force are in training as of 2014. The Regal Defense Administration also reported an average of 120,853 active military personnel, all of which are full-fledged, voluntary members of KOZK, and 411,047 reserve military personnel of the KOZK. With a current military budget of $5,330,000,000, Oirat has a standing army of 531,900 in manpower, 3,300 tanks, 440 aircraft, 22 submarines, 8 amphibious assault ships, 28 destroyers, 12 mine countermeasures ships, and 18 cruisers. Crime and Law Enforcement Law enforcement in Oirat is heavily binded to society since the Cold War and tensions in the Middle East. During the Iran-Iraq War, the local police system was abolished and consolidated into a larger surveillance structure observed and controlled by the country’s national guard, the Oirat Regal Guard. However, serious debates taking place in the 1990s regarding the justification of such law enforcement conditions, in which many Ministers argued that such actions will only give a beneficial reason for radical Islamists to go to action. As of 1997, the security structure in Oirat was heavily loosened to give balance between citizen privacy and respect and a strong law enforcement structure. All levels of Oirat law enforcement operate under common law. Since all provincial districts in Oirat share the same federa; laws and legal law enforcement practices, an officer can legally operate in any public area in Oirat, although officers must comply to the tasks issued by the heads of law enforcement. This characteristic also applies to in-state criminal trials, in which all criminal courts in the Kingdom are given equal legal status on the trying of criminals. A criminal court is generally seperate from a civil court, although some courthouses have multi-purpose uses. Both cases consist of jury panels of six to twelve jurors. In Oirat, jurors are Oirat citizens with working status who have scored Proficient or Advanced on recent law standard exams known as Protokolas, which are to be retaken every decade to maintain jury eligibility. When called to jury, a citizen is excused from work for two days minimum. Crimes commited within duty among the Oirat KOZK forces are tried in martial courts, in which the prosecutor does not have the right to have a witnessing jury panel. Plea bargaining has been pervasive in Oirat criminal courts with 78% of criminal cases ending with a plea bargaining instead of a trial by jury. Crimes committed for monetary gain are generally low, with only an average of three such crimes committed among every 100,000 people. In 2014, there were 3.9 murders per 100,000 persons in Oirat. The prevalence of radical, violent Islamic groups, including top terrorist organization condemned by the Oirat government, , has contributed to the people’s sentiment against non-Sunnis. However, today ISIL has very limited influence compared to early 2000s, with its current known concentration existant as a mildly structured network in provincial districts such as Azeristan or Dagestan, where Muslims are predominant. The Oirat Defense Administration reports a total of one hundred and two former Oirat citizens who joined ISIL ranks. Economy The Kingdom of Oirat possesses a mainly and is the 6th largest economy in Europe. A major player of trade between Europe and the Middle East, Oirat is the 3rd largest exporter in Europe and the 8th largest importer, especially due to cost-free shipping of petroleum oil and electronic equipment between Oirat port cities and other major port cities around the Black Sea and Caspian Sea. The Regal Administration of Commerce, led by the Oirat Executive Council’s Minister of Commerce, serves as the government of Oirat’s representative in the market and the enforcer of regulation within the Oirat economy. The Bank of Oirat is the of the Kingdom. The Bank of Oirat, like the US , is secular to the government, but it is overseen by the Regal Administration of Commerce. The Bank of Oirat, despite Oirat’s lack of a membership within the European Union, shares strong ties with the regarding the circulation of the European currency used often in Oirat’s economy and market. Leading international exports of Oirat include , , and , , , and . Oirat is also a leading manufacturer/exporter of , and . The agricultural industry in Oirat is rather reserved in specific areas in southwest Oirat, with most of the country’s food purchased from markets of neighboring countries and shipped across the Black Sea to Oirat. Oirat’s most significant agricultural product is vodka brewed from sorghum, rice, and wheat grown mainly in the Astrakhan and Kuban districts. However due to cultural and religious restrictions on the consumption of alcohol, much of Oirat’s vodka is sold overseas. Goat, beef, and chicken are among major livestock exports of Oirat. Goat milk is Oirat’s top dairy product followed by cow’s milk, cheese, butter, yoghurt, and whey. Pork is hardly imported to Oirat due to common religious restrictions. Despite increased immigration and post-industrialism of the Oirat society as of recent years, roughly 20% of Oirat citizens and full-time residents continue to work in the manufacturing sector, although generations of Oirat workers are quickly to be replaced by immigrating workers from Eastern Europe and Indonesia according to economists’ predictions. This is primarily due to the recent rise of involvement in the Oirat business sector, and more and more Oirat citizens obtaining higher educational degrees. Income, Poverty, and Wealth Oirat’s average and ranges on an average level based on OECD global statistic, with an average of $21,286 USD as of 2012. Income equality in Oirat, when compared to other countries, is quite satisfactory, with differences in working class changing on a consistent basis with age, where younger civilians often have lower pay jobs than older civilians. Because of this, retirement conditions in Oirat for most civilians is decent, although cultural aspects of work affect the retirement rate. The unemployment rate in Oirat is very low, at 0.9, as Oirat cultural society pushes every civilian to work for their country, and panhandlers (beggars) are usually looked down upon socially. All laboring Oirat citizens below a poverty line of $17,000 USD are given enough welfare provisions from the Oirat government specifically for the purchase of certain products according to a Basic Needs System, where welfare can only buy specific types of commercial products for a month. This welfare comes in the form of a welfare card similar to a debit card. Oirat citizens in poverty also recieve charity from Muslim Zakat Charity organizations. Infrastructure Transportation TBC Energy One of the global leads in clean energy technology, Oirat’s energy production capability was at an advanced stage as of 1970, which prompted the Oirat Regal Energy Administration to gradually switch to cleaner possibilities. Roughly 20% of Oirat’s electricity is powered by four massive nuclear reactors in the northernmost regions. Oirat had decommissioned three others by 1996. 20% is derived from petroleum oil, 15% from natural gas, and the remaining 45% from renewable resources such as the wind and the sun. Oirat is currently the only nation in the world with two major photovoltaic power stations (PVS), one near Rostov and another near Elista, Kalmykia. Science & Technology The Oirat government spends several billion annually on non-military scientific and technological equipment in promotion of ONRIET, one of the world’s largest institutes of technology that is funded more by outside, industry-related sources in addition to the Oirat governmental funds. Stationed in Zoloto District, which is predicted to become Europe’s Silicon Valley as of 2020. ONRIET’s largest funders today include the Chinese government, whom hired 60 ONRIET scientists to aid in the hardware construction of , the world’s fastest supercomputer. Despite the technology rise, the distribution of wireless connection technology in Oirat among the population for personal purposes is rather low, but it is increasing fast, as the cities of Krasnodar and Rostov-on-Don have Internet download and connection speeds of 0.5 Gbps; it is expected that at least 90% of Oirat residents under the age of 50 will own a contemporary computer and cellphone by 2020. Oirat’s Zoloto District is the home-base of the 17th largest computer hardware company in the world, Horizon Systems, Inc., which generates 18.672 billion dollars USD in revenue. The district also incorporates quarters for multinational companies including , , and . Measurement The Kingdom of Oirat adopts and use the global at a societal scale. Education is provided at a municipal (county-based) level with strong federal connections and regulations enforced by the Oirat Regal Administration of Education. Education of minors is obligatory between the ages of 6 to 16. Primary school is attended for five years, and secondary school the other five. Major spending on education and moderately high taxes in Oirat allows all children to recieve a free education. All Oirat children in the country attend public school. Literacy in Oirat is 100% for people between the ages of 15 and 45. Over the past decade Oirat has consistently performed among the upper nations on the Programme for International Student Assessment (PISA), a standardized test given to 15-year olds in various nations and territories around the world. From the results, Oirat’s school children did not always excel, as the country built its educational system in a few decades, where the concept guiding almost every educational reform has been mainly equity. Unlike the majority of nations across the world, Oirat includes Law as an essential school subject next to others such as Mathematics and Science. The Regal Administration of Education also includes an optional Law exam that determines the eligibility of an Oirat citizen to submit to jury duty. Because of this, many educated, young Oirat citizens do not feel the need to hire a lawyer. Oirat schools also teach Persian and Russian languages and the Cyrillic alphabet, making Oirat the only country next to Tajikstan that incorporates the Cyrillic alphabet to the Persian language. The current school system in function since Oirat’s business and international travel boom was designed to raise the potential of the entire human capital in the country rather than sorting individuals. Normally after completing basic education at the age of 16-17, Oirat youth can recieve citizenship, unless they have the ability to take residency in other countries and wish to live under residency-only rights that includes a deadline. Due to the military policy, most Oirat male youth (88% in 2014) are conscripted for several years of formal military training, which includes other services and training as well. Female youth in Oirat are not obliged to recieve military training at this point, however citizen women of Oirat have the right to choose to do so. If not, they are trained in social economics and can choose to attend trade schools or take college-level courses. After the military/etc. term, both male and female citizens are free to find jobs, or attend trade schools and universities. As of 1990, and average of 10% university/trade school students who are also Oirat citizens leave the country for overseas opportunities. For Eleuts over the age of 25 as of 2014, 99.9% completed the education requirement, 49.2% completed the required formal military training, 88.7% attended a trade school, and 58% achieved tertiary education. The transition of conforming thought in Oirat society is within an evolutionary state: obtaining a basic job that provides the necessities for life is the most conservative idea of a necessity among the Oirat population, although social thought in newer generations suggest that all Oirat students attend a trade school to learn a particular trade at a professional level. Due to pressures in innovation for industry, as of the 21st century, many Oirat students are pushed to achieve tertiary education as well. A new enlightment in thought suggests that Oirat citizens should also focus on their own lives rather than mainly worry about family cases, since the equity system commonly provokes Oirat citizens only to improve themselves to a point of basic satisfaction. Examination is not a large factor of Oirat education; it is done on a time to time basis, but rarely at a national level: the Oirat education system involves strong reliance on a professor and the use of textbooks, with prolonged school hours for students to do their work in school. Professors are rare as it is mandatory for one to have at least a master’s degree in teaching, in which the race to obtain one is very competitive; professors receive great pay and great autonomy in the way that they teach. As a result, testing speeds are rather slow, but Oirat students continue to possess high degrees of knowledge (IQ) nonetheless. Schools hours are from 9:00 AM to 7:00 PM from Monday to Thursday, with weekends between Friday and Sunday. Health Oirat has a life expectancy of 82.2 years (79.7 years for males and 85.2 for females). The town of Elista in a mainly Buddhist Kalmykia is one of the world’s designated blue zones with life expectancy exceeding 100. People in Oirat are chiefly non-sedentary, with life cycles generally busy and bustling with activity. Main health issues in Oirat include smoking, reserved mainly among men over the age of 16, with and average of 2,134 tobacco cigarettes consumed per capita adult annually. Cases of lung cancer and other lung-related diseases mostly caused by direct smoking and second-hand smoking are at a chief 27.8 victims out of every 100,000 Oirat people. Other leading causes of death include lung cancer, kidney disease, chronic bone diseases, etc.. In a poll conducted by the Rostov Association of Physical and Mental Health, over 44% of Eleuts reported some form of disability or health problem that interfered with mobility including arthritis, neck and back pain, or musculoskeletal disorders. Abortion has been a hotly contentious issue and is legal only in the three major municipalities, Krasnodar, Rostov-on-Don, and Astrakhan. Abortion clinics do not recieve any form of government funding whatsoever. Health care in Oirat is universal due to the government’s major spending on public health services. Exercising is socially percieved as the primary way to maintain a healthy physicality, with 78% of Oirat citizens claiming to be physically active weekly. Oirat’s three-day weekends for students encourage young people to get involved in the outdoors or with social groups. Quality breakfasts are handled at a social level and are generally moderate, as are lunches. Public distribution of nutrition statistics are rather poor, but the food circulation within Oirat is satisfactory due to the state enforcing heavy dietary restrictions of food content by the Oirat Regal Administration of Commerce, a process which is effective since the majority of Oirat’s food is imported from overseas. Drinking in Oirat is legal but socially taboo due to religious restrictions. Oirat’s maintenance of the public health services field and distribution of is heavily influenced by NATO countries, particularly the US. With moderate, up-to-date medical technology provided from overseas, professional health care staff, and plethora of health services distribution by political area, citizens of Oirat receive free and satisfying public health service. Culture The Kingdom of Oirat is home to an extremely diverse range of ethnic groups, traditions, values, and beliefs. Since the unity of the Kingdom was founded on human right’s and liberties for the variety of non-Russian ethnic minorities in the North Caucasus area, ethnic segregation in Oirat is very minimal and diversity is heavily encouraged. There is a strong sense of national identity interwoven into Eleut culture which unifies all Eleuts regardless of their origins or beliefs. The sense of common culture, history, and ideals are heavily emphasized over one’s own race and origins. Typical Oirat values and customs are generally a mixture of Islamic sharia and steppe culture traditions (i.e. Mongolian and Genghis Khan’s code of laws). Islamic sharia is observed positively and the majority of Eleut people favor it in the face of a rejection of the “ ”. Judeo-Christian groups in Oirat rarely object. However, federal is strongly secular against sharia law, although it allows sharia to be practiced as long as it is generally agreed upon. Strong work ethic, emphasis on the family, emphasis on gender roles, strong religious devotion, and hospitality are all traits of Oirat ethics. Oirat’s history as a multicultural nation led to the absorption of various international views, although many have been integrated into a whole over the centuries. Customs Oirat culture has major emphasis on human cooperation and togetherness and religion, particularly family, nation, morality, and God, which are all important aspects of the Oirat customs. Customary practices include showing compassion, altruism, loyalty, faith, and obedience. Marriage, funerals, and other traditions Marriage and the family are considered the foundation of Sierran society and thus, a source of contention whenever such traditions are challenged. Idealized marriages must be based on consensual love between a man or a woman who have been acquainted with each for sometime. Monogamy, virginity, purity, fertility, and heterosexuality are five terms associated with the idealized marriage. Adulterous acts are considered unconvential and is highly frowned upon in the Oirat community, in which offenders often become outcasts of society. However, such cases are very rare. Sexual appeal is also frowned upon in a similar manner, although general beauty is conventional. In full Oirat tradition, when an Eleut wants to propose, a practice usually done by the man, he asks a matchmaker to send her sugar, tea leaves, and pastern to her wrapped in a white handkerchief, symbolizing harmony, purification, and prosperity, as well as two wedding rings for each partner symbolizing loyal union. If the gifts are accepted, it means the girl's family agrees to the match. Soon after, the young man and his family will bring the girl's family gifts of hada, milk liquor, and sugar blocks, to make a proposal. It takes several proposals for the deal to be sealed. The marriage is set when the boy has delivered wine three times to the girl's house, and had it accepted. When the wedding date approaches, the young man sends gifts one final time to the young woman's house, including an entire cooked sheep, wine, tea leaves, and hada. The girl’s family will entertain the sender and the two sides toast each other and sing antiphonal songs in celebration. Generally this tradition has been altered many times and consists of many versions, but the root remains. When Eleuts marry, they usually hold two wedding ceremonies: a civil and traditional-religious marriage ceremony although in recent years, two of the ceremonies have been merged into one. A civil marriage may be held anywhere and is administered by a legally sanctioned official who commissions the vows and presents the newlyweds their certificates. A religious ceremony is held at a mosque or other worship house and is administered by the head who blesses the marriage and presents the couple the rings. At the wedding, family members and friends from both sides are invited to witness the ceremony. Wedding fashion generally differs, which includes vibrant wool textile clothes and furs of steppe culture, to white silk gowns and black tuxedos of Western culture. To Eleuts, the religious ceremony is the official declaration of the couple's matrimony. Following a wedding, the couple is encouraged to consummate based on the belief that a Eleut family should start when the couple is young. A honeymoon is a self-celebration by the couple on their marriage. Following the death of an Eleut, a funeral is conducted. Eleut funerals are primarily based on the Islamic funeral (Janazah). Steps include: *Collective bathing of the dead body. *Enshrouding dead body in a white cotton or linen cloth. *Funeral prayer *Burial of the dead body in a grave *Positioning the deceased so that the head is faced towards a specific direction, such as Mecca (south) for Muslims, and the East for Jews, Christians, etc. Public Holidays and Celebrations There are ten federal that require all government facilities to close and allow employees . Contrary to popular belief, businesses are not obligated to close during any of these holidays although nearly all do. Many holidays are non-consistent with the Gregiran calendar but rather the Islamic calendar. Many Muslim holidays are federally recognized due to the fact that many Oirat workers go on a Hajj pilgrimage on these days. Mass Media Television Over three million Eleuts are subscribed to cable, satellite, or other modes of television broadcasting from all over Europe and the Middle East. Television access is above decent as national companies in Oirat, such as Horizon Systems, Inc. mass produce them with generally cheaper prices in Oirat than in any other country. Cable television is cheap as broadcast connections within the country as spread thick through radio masts in Krasnodar, Rostov-on-Don, and Astrakhan. On average, an Eleut spends two hours a day watching television programs (including via computers, tablets, or mobile devices). The numbers of hours is higher among younger demographics (up to as much as three and a half hours among the 12-16 age group). International broadcasts in various genres of programming dubbed in Russian Cyrillic are portrayed regularly on television. Print TBC Web TBC Cinema Oirat’s theatre business began a gradual rise during the 1950s, where talented actors and actresses all over the world sought a career overseas in Hollywood Sierra. In the 1980s, economic development and the distribution of television along with the construction of movie theaters consistent with major urban development. In the 1990s, famous Eleut Hollywood showrunner, Sukhebaatar Uge, grew moderate fame for his director work. Upon returning to his home country in 2001, Uge, now age 57, began collaborating with other film makers in Oirat and neighboring countries to develop Eleut movies. Oirat cinema took a great leap with the release of Uge’s Trumpet Boy, a historical fiction war film about a young Don Cossack boy named Rade Khaimov. In the movie, Rade is an orphan raised by an old Persian musician and store owner in Ust-Labinsk, up until 1913 when the old musician died and Rade ran from his orphanage to the streets of Krasnodar, where he pretended to have parents and pickpocketed merchants and played street music for money with a trumpet the musician gave him. During WWI, a thirteen-year-old Rade is found by an Ottoman lieutenant as he plays for him in exchange for a large sum of money and his name. The Ottoman lieutenant’s corporal sketches a picture of Rade, and wants Rade to join the Axis cavalry forces and play a bugle in the militia. Despite the Ottoman lieutenant’s objection regarding the boy’s age, the corporal notifies the general, who finds the boy and makes him join the ranks. The boy is surrounded entirely by adult Turkish men, who become fascinated with his trumpet skills. The film depicts the boy’s experiences during WWI on both sides of the war, and the importance of communication on the battlefield. The film made an international debut at the Dubai Film festival in 2002 as a top historical film. Reflecting off of “Trumpet Boy”, the majority of contemporary films produced by Oirat are based on real world events with fictional details, such as “807”, a movie based on the 807 Martyr Onslaught of 1942, “Barbed Wire Bay”, a film telling the story of a group of SSR Astrakhanians attempting to escape to Oirat during the Turkish-Turkish war, and “Free Horse”, a movie depicting the events of the Oirat independence movement. Music TBC Tourism TBC Cuisine Due to major cultural diversity in Oirat, an official Cuisine of Oirat is almost nonexistent. Furthermore, the majority of Oirat’s produce is shipped from Eastern Europe. Much of the eating practices in Oirat are associated with religion. As of Islamic influence, pork is virtually nonexistant in all of Oirat but the Northwest; the meat is replaced by goat, which, along with and cows, are the most popular livestock. In West Oirat, chickens are few, but such is opposite in the East. In the majority of households and restaurants, it is customary to pray before fasting. In East Oirat, seafood caught in the Black Sea are very common. Oirat people enjoy exotic fish, calamari, clam chowder, and kebab as delicacies, and many dishes come with slices of pomegranate, grapes, and plum fruit. A common beverage is goat milk. According to food studies, people growing up in Oirat enjoyed salty foods much more than sweet foods. With the exception of chocolate and cream (associated with the enjoyable coffee), non-dairy candies are rarely eaten in Oirat due to their symbolic relationship with the sin of gluttony. Commodities in Oirat include rice and bread from wheat, which is naturally part of almost every meal. In Northern Oirat, Russian influences have made soup an essential part of everyday meals. While drinking alcohol is far from a criminal offense, alcohol is not usually consumed in Oirat’s Islamic majority, and private property owners often ban drinking as a form of disorderly conduct, particularly in shops. On the other hand, is Russian/Slavic traditional communities, alcoholic beverages such as vodka is consumed to great excess. Oirat alcoholic beverage merchant coporation, Svyavoda (a play-on of “svyataya voda”, meaning “holy water” in Russian), has popularized beer-popsicles, which are very popular in Northern Oirat. Dance TBC Holidays TBC Sports Oirat is a sport-practicing nation on the scale of cultural activities to continental and international sports. Football is one of the most popular sports in Oirat, and a national sport. Oirat’s national football team is a common competitor in the UEFA confederation. Oirat entered in the years 1990, 1994, 1998, and 2006. It’s highest ranking in the competition was 15th in 1994. is also very popularin Oirat, particularily Crimean Oirat, due to the fact that Oirat internationally excels in Beach occer greater than its brother sport, Football. Chess is extremely popular in Oirat, considered its national game. The game has appealed to the Oirat people since their integration as a European civilization in 1630; , in legend, is known to have beat , Tsar of Russia, in the game, and carried an obsession to the game. Sebastopol, Oirat, is the center of the World Chess Federation ( ). Oirat’s chess team has remained at the top for two years, its rival the Team. In Oirat, chess is compared to a professional, competitive sport. Equestrianism The most cultural factor of Oirat’s nomadic roots still existant today is . are considered the most popular animal for Eleuts, and horses are commonly used in even modern society. Oirat has the largest mounted law enforcement force and modern cavalry military unit. In suburban and rural areas, horses are equally prominent as sources of transportation as their mechanical, wheeled counterparts. Oirat festivals are common grounds for equestrian sports such as jockey races, obstacle races, and horseback archery. The largest group of Oirat athletes take part in Equestrian sports. Although the traditional steppe and are often used, Oirats have begun to breed many foreign breeds. Category:Countries Category:Altverse Category:Oirat